


Asking For A Friend?

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daily Prophet, Discussions of Fisting, Drag Queen Draco Malfoy, Epistolary, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Gay Harry Potter, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Rimming, Sex Advice Columnist Draco Malfoy, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Size Queen Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Asking for a friend? Don't be shy! I'm Genna Russ with advice!Draco Malfoy, drag queen and agony aunt for the Daily Prophet, is very happy with his life. He loves his job. He loves his drag queen persona. And he loves the fact that the wider Wizarding world doesn't know who is offering them sassy advice with their morning news.When he starts receiving letters from one Harry Potter – letters that are too racy to publish – he does the only thing he can do: he replies. His carefully constructed secret life is at risk of being blown wide open, but he just can't help himself. Draco never did have any self-control where the Prat Who Lived was concerned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 116
Kudos: 473
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	1. September 17, 2003

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[16](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> This piece was so much fun to write! Huge thanks to my prompter for such a fun prompt, to the mods for running this amazing fest, and to my beta, A, for keeping Genna from misspelling her own name.

__

_Dear Genna,_

_I (m/23) am writing to you because I seem to have a problem in the bedroom. I have a girlfriend who I love very much. We have the same taste in films and music; we go out dancing together frequently. We have so much fun together!_

_Our relationship couldn't be better, with one exception: whenever we try to have sex, my cock goes soft. I'm very attracted to her, for sure! She has a gorgeous, athletic frame… a fairly flat chest and a firm round arse. I can get hard just from looking at her bum. But then we go to do the deed and I just… can't._

_Sometimes she goes down on me and my cock works fine then. I close my eyes and think of her strong arms and her firm chest and arse; then I can come in no time. And, of course, I reciprocate and she seems to like it, but I'm afraid I'm doing it wrong because, Merlin, it's just so slimy and I really don't see the appeal. Once I tried to lick her arse, which seemed much better to me, but she slapped me and told me to stop, so I don't think she enjoyed it. So I just, erm, lick the other parts for her sake and hope things will get better someday._

_I did go through a very stressful situation a few years ago and I'm somewhat concerned that has left me broken. Please help me to have sex with my girlfriend, Genna. I don't want to lose her friendship and love._

_Sincerely,_

_Broken?_

Draco drummed shimmery lilac nails on the desk in front of him. He knew who this letter was from. His handwriting was distinct, especially considering that it was the same handwriting that had signed his acquittal after the war. Furthermore, the description of Ginevra Weasley was, while vague, extremely accurate. 

To put it bluntly, the girl did have a boy's figure. And Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley also had a very active social life; the Prophet photographers were always capturing shots of them in clubs and on their way to concerts and muggle films, they were always laughing happily in those photos. Yes, this letter was absolutely from none other than The Chosen One. Draco rubbed a hand over his smooth pale cheeks. Why did things like this always have to happen to him? 

He couldn't publish this letter. For one, it was far too risqué. Draco loved talking about cocks and arses, but it certainly wasn't appropriate for the paper. Secondly, this letter was undeniable proof that their dear Saviour was as gay as the day is long. Sure, no one else would know who the letter was from if it was published (in a highly edited form, of course), but Draco would know and, after seeing the response he'd give, Potter would know and he may not be pleased about being outed like that, even anonymously. Draco was not willing to put himself there. It was not worth his job. 

The job was simply superb for him. Shortly after his acquittal, he'd been hired by the Daily Prophet as their new Agony Aunt. He'd been appearing out and about as a drag queen and this new persona, Genna Russ, was utterly perfect for the job. People loved sending their questions to be answered in the paper by a sassy drag queen, and he was able to hide in plain sight like this. The Malfoy name was not terribly welcomed within upstanding social circles these days, but Genna Russ was always a delight to have around.

Draco didn't mind this arrangement at all. He loved the drama and the artistry of it all. He loved the glittering robes and the bright wigs, the bold makeup and the fact that he could be sassy and extra without reproach. Everyone assumed it was all part of the act, but Draco knew that, even when the wigs and makeup came off, he remained basically the same mouthy queen that he was with them on. 

As far as the present predicament went, though, he was a bit unsure what to do. Potter, of all people, did not deserve to spend years trying to make his life work without acknowledging his sexuality. Harry Potter was so oblivious that he was likely to marry the girl, conceive a few children via fertility potions, and never quite figure out why he felt vaguely unhappy all of the time. Draco couldn't allow that to happen, no matter his feelings about the Boy Who Lived; not when he had the means to help. Merlin, the guilt alone would eat him alive. 

The best course of action, he decided, was to simply respond privately. It wasn't something he often did, but his owl, Ermintrude, was clever enough to find the people who wrote to him, even when they had written anonymously, so it wouldn't be a suspicious thing to do. Potter had to know that there was no way he could publish a letter about soft cocks and pussy slime.

Rolling his grey eyes at the fact that Harry Potter was still managing to cause him annoyance after all these years, Draco sucked at his teeth and began to write.

_Dear Broken,_

_I have excellent news for you, darling. You aren't broken at all… you're bent! Welcome to the club, love._

_Disregarding your, frankly disturbing, descriptions of intimacy with the fairer sex, I'd like you to consider the things you find sexually appealing. Strong arms, a smooth flat chest, a nice firm arse. These, more than raindrops on roses and whiskers on kneazles, are a few of my favourite things. I promise you, darling, those things look very fine on a man. Food for thought._

_As far as your girlfriend goes, that can be a bit tricky. But I hope you know that love doesn't need to be sexual. You can love her and go clubbing with her, laugh with her and see films together, without actually having sex. A novel idea, I know, but it's true! I wouldn't lie to you._

_You really need to talk to your girlfriend. It may hurt, but it will be better in the long run. I know how tired the "it's not you, it's me" routine is, but darling, when you've had a gaywakening, it's just facts. You don't want to end up unhappy and bitter with a wife when you could be fabulous and free with a darling wonderful female friend._

_Now, after you've had that little talk, Broken, I want you to take off all your clothes and run yourself a nice bath. Touch your body, get to know yourself, get to know what you like, because it seems to me that you haven't put enough thought into it before. I want you to think about strong arms, and smooth chests, and firm arses, and big hard cocks. Think about kissing someone with light stubble on their cheeks. Think about licking an arse and not being stopped, but being begged to keep going, love. Imagine opening that hole up with your tongue, licking inside it, until your lover explodes with pleasure. If you can honestly tell me that doesn't feel better than what you've been doing, why, I'll eat my favourite wig._

_Good luck finding yourself, Broken. I think you're well on your way._

_Love and Light,_

_Genna Russ_

Did Draco think he had gone a bit too far with that missive? No, not particularly, especially given the content of the letter he was responding to. He had needed to very clearly get his point across for someone as incognizant as the Chosen One. But did thinking about Harry Potter stroking his body in the bath while thinking about hard cocks and tight arseholes get him a bit hot and bothered? Yes, yes it did. He popped off to the loo to relieve some of the pressure in his groin, before returning to his desk to get some work done. 


	2. September 29, 2003

_ Dear Genna, _

_ Thank you so much for your reply. I did all that you said and, as it turns out, you were quite right. I'm not sure how I missed it all before. My girlfriend was rather upset at first, but she came around pretty quickly. She's no longer my girlfriend, but she does point out attractive men to me when we're out, which is a damn sight better and more fun than trying to force myself to have sex with someone that I'm incapable of being sexually attracted to. I have you to thank for this new freedom and happiness that I'm feeling and you have my whole-hearted gratitude. _

_ The reason for this letter, though, was not only to thank you. I find myself in need of your help again. _

_ Ever since I took your advice and started thinking about men, I can't seem to stop. I am like a teenager again, always horny, hard and throbbing at the slightest thing. I have practically wanked myself raw thinking of hard flat nipples that I want to tease and pinch until they're puffy and red, of full heavy balls that I want to suck and fondle, of tight puckered arseholes that I want to lap at, tasting and probing with my tongue. I imagine a thick hard cock filling my mouth, spilling come on my face and tongue.  _

_ My question for you is, can you advise me on how to have a more sensual experience with myself, with my own body? I want to drag these feelings out for longer, bring myself to the edge over and over before my release, in hopes that I will be satisfied for a longer time between sessions.  _

_ Thanks everso for your assistance. I am loving every minute of this and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Bent (not Broken) _

"Sweet Salazar, Potter!" Draco thought, his kohl-lined eyes wide. He crossed his legs to put some pressure on his hardening prick, grateful that his desk was in front of him and his robes were loose enough to conceal it. He would never understand that Gryffindor openness, baring your fantasies to a virtual stranger was insane! He couldn't say that it didn't please and intrigue him, though, to think about Potter walking around in a near- constant state of arousal. The man might be insane, but that didn't make it any less sexy. 

If he didn't know better, he'd think Potter was trying to turn him on. In fact, he thought, narrowing his grey eyes, maybe that's exactly what Potter was doing. He had clearly admitted that he was horny as fuck. Maybe writing to Genna and hearing back from her was just another layer of the man's depravity. He almost moaned as he imagined Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, furiously wanking over a letter that he'd penned. 

Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and a quill, Draco began to write. This was clearly another unpublishable letter, but the idea of not responding was unthinkable. If Potter was using him to get off, he had absolutely no problem being part of it. If Potter was playing some kind of game, he definitely wanted in on it. This was all theoretically anonymous, so the risk was low and the payout, he thought as he discreetly pressed on his throbbing cock... the payout was high. 

_ Dear Bent, _

_ I am so proud to hear that my little gayby is growing up! You are amazing, darling. You're doing so well! _

_ As far as your little stiffy problem goes, I wouldn't be concerned if I were you. It's perfectly normal to feel excited about things once you figure out what interests you. For some of us, that happens when we're teenagers and for others it happens later. There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer, darling. Some of the most gorgeous flowers don't open up until fall. This is your journey, love. Don't feel ashamed of any part of it. _

_ Now, for the fun part. Don't fret at all, my precious little homo, for I am Genna Russ and always willing to be your masturbation guru. I want you to remember, Bent, that many of those lovely things that you imagine doing to sexy, hard-bodied, hot-blooded men are things that, with a little ingenuity, you can do to yourself just as easily. No, you won't be sucking your own cock or eating your own arse – I wouldn't want to break you before you've even had a chance to sample the goods that are out there – but, the things you can do will feel just as exhilarating. Trust me.  _

_ So, this is what I want you to do. First, you will take your sweet arse over to The Bitchy Warlock – yes, I know it's on Knockturn Alley, but that's only because it's a sex shop, so have no fear – and find yourself a good quality anal lubricant. I recommend Omega's Slick, but feel free to experiment. Then you're going to go back home, strip all of your clothes off, and lay down on your bed, keeping your trusty lube within reach. Cast a quick Penitus Mundare at your arse – that's a cleansing charm, love – just to make sure you're all clean and sparkly before you get started. _

_ I want you to start on your nipples, Bent, just like you wrote. Tease and pinch and roll them between your fingers, until they're red and puffy, until your cock is hard and throbbing against your body. Look down at them and see how they stand up from your chest after receiving so much lovely attention. Look at how gorgeous you are. _

_ Run your hands slowly over your body then. See if you can discover any sweet new erogenous zones. Scratch your nails down your ribs, dip your fingers into your navel, tug gently on your body hair, trail your fingers up your inner thighs. Bring your hands back to your nipples every once in a while and give them a little tweak. Just get to know your body, Bent. Get to know all the little things that you like.  _

_ When you feel like you can't stand it anymore, move a hand down between your legs. Skip over your cock for now, honey, or you're going to lose it before you really want to. I want you to just rub your balls first. Cup them in your hand and feel the weight of them, roll them in your palm, tug on them gently. Then lube up one of your fingers really well, and spread that lube over your arsehole. Keep playing with your balls or your nipples with your other hand, but you're going to really focus on that puckered little hole now.  _

_ Rub your finger all around it, love. Press on it until your finger slips inside, then clench around your fingertip, feel how tight that arse is. Keep adding lube as you need to, darling, the slicker, the better. You really can't use too much. Slowly drive that finger deeper into yourself. You might find that you like the feeling of stretching your hole open, and if you do, you go right ahead and add another finger whenever you're ready. You may find eventually that you prefer to stuff three or four up there, but just keep it simple for now. Once you're comfortable, you can start fucking yourself with your fingers. Slide them in and out slowly, and feel the way your rim clings to them as you pull out, the way it sucks them back in like it's hungry. If you have a mirror you can use, you really should do so, because the sight of your own fingers sliding into your pretty ring can be quite intoxicating.  _

_ At some point, you need to start exploring inside your hole. Crook your fingers a bit and feel around inside that slippery heat. You're looking for your prostate, and believe me, you'll know when you've found it. Now is the time to touch that hard needy cock, darling. It's going to be all wet with precome and so deliciously sensitive. Dip your finger in the slit and feel how wet you are before you start stroking it. If you've found your prostate, you should start rubbing it now, and if not, just keep fucking yourself as you stroke your cock. It won't take long, then, until you're spilling all over yourself. Gather some of your come up and taste it. If you're wanting someone else to come on your face, you need to know how tasty it is beforehand.  _

_ You should feel so wrung out and satisfied after all of that, Bent, that you just want a little nap. But if you're still feeling randy, keep touching yourself. Who's going to stop you? Play with your hole until it's sloppy and loose. Rub your nipples until they're swollen and sore. Tug at your balls, at your foreskin, touch your oversensitive cock. My best advice to you is just to enjoy your gorgeous body. This is all new to you and you're allowed to have a good time with it.  _

_ Have fun, Bent! I know you will. _

_ Love and Light, _

_ Genna Russ _

There was absolutely no doubt in Draco's mind that he had taken it way too far now. The sticky wetness inside his robes attested to that fact. But as he gave the letter to Ermintrude, he found that he really couldn't be bothered. 

Subtly, he pointed his wand at his crotch and cast a cleansing spell to get rid of the mess. He could really use a cold shower right about now. 

Or, better yet, he could go home and take his own advice. He could lie naked in his bed and enjoy his body. Of course, he wouldn't be picturing Potter doing the same things, because why would he? No, it wouldn't be about Potter at all. A body as beautiful as his was should simply be appreciated and enjoyed and now was as good a time for that as any. 


	3. October 14, 2003

_ Dear Genna, _

_ You truly are my guru and my muse. I can't even tell you how many times I've taken your advice at this point. I'm not sure if it's helped or if it's made me more horny, if that's even possible, but I suppose the point is that I'm very much enjoying myself. _

_ I did visit The Bitchy Warlock; well, I've visited more than once, if I'm being honest. The Omega's Slick is quite good, so I thank you for that recommendation. I'm sure you already know this, but they have clamps you can put on your nipples that are charmed to squeeze and pull at them. I love them so much I've been tempted to wear them to work, but I'm pretty certain that the thought of doing so is probably more titillating than the reality would be. _

_ They also have all manner of toys that can be used to fill up hungry little holes. I was confused by your use of the word hungry in that context but, after playing with my own, I've found that it's actually very accurate. After 23 years of only being touched for general hygiene purposes, my arse seems to be starving. With some time and effort, I'm now able to stuff four fingers inside myself. I think I might enjoy getting my whole fist in, but the angle makes that difficult. Toys are a very nice alternative though.  _

_ Sometimes I like to completely overwhelm myself. I get my nipples all firm and aroused, then I put the clamps on them to keep it going. I stretch my hole as wide as I can, then charm a dildo to slowly fuck me, hard and deep. The mirror was a brilliant idea, by the way. I do rather enjoy seeing myself so debauched. Then I play with my balls, rolling them in my hand, tugging on them, sometimes I even give them a light slap. By then, my cock is so wet and weepy… I gather the precome that's leaked out onto my finger and suck it off, then I poke my finger into my slit a bit, searching for more. It really is tasty, Genna. I can't get enough.  _

_ At that point, my nipples are hard and throbbing and stimulated, and my arse is full and being fucked. I have one hand teasing my heavy full bollocks and, finally, I start stroking my cock. It only takes a few strokes before I'm spurting come all over myself. Sometimes I come so hard, I get some on my face. I try to gather up every single drop of it, then, so I can suck that salty sweetness off my fingers. Then I pull the toy out of my arse and admire how wide open it is in the mirror. I remove the clamps from my nipples and just love how hard and puffy and red they are. Sometimes I touch my cock then… it's so sensitive it almost hurts to touch, but it feels so nice. I really am getting to know my body like never before, and I have you to thank for that.  _

_ The reason I'm writing today, though, is because I like to think about having sex with another person, but I know nothing. I need your lovely advice on how to go about it.  _

_ In my fantasy, I go to a gay bar, a muggle one, and hit it off with a very pretty blond man. We go back to his flat, and we kiss and get naked, which is incredible. I ask if I can eat his arse and he is just chuffed to let me. He gets up on all fours, so his cheeks are spread and he has this gorgeous pink opening, all puckered up like it wants a kiss. So I kiss it. I put my lips right on his hole and gave it a filthy kiss. I lick all around it, then press the tip of my tongue inside. I pull his cheeks apart a bit farther and his hole opens up a little for me, so I start fucking my tongue into him, just loving the taste and feel of this sweet little arse. _

_ Before long, I wrap my arm around him and start pumping his cock and he is all breathless and moaning, just beautiful. And I am throbbing hard and moaning into his arse, because it's just the sexiest thing that I can imagine which, considering my recent adventures in auto-erotica, is saying something. Then he starts to come, and his arse clamps down on my tongue, and I only have to touch myself before I'm coming too. He collapses then, happily satisfied, and he pulls me down to kiss him again, which is so fucking hot considering that my mouth has just been all over his arsehole. And I'm so happy with this fantasy but I want to really do that and more and I don't even know how to, even in my dreams.  _

_ Don't get me wrong, I am positive now that I will love eating arse. In fact, if I'm to die, I think I want to just lick a bloke's sweet arsehole as my last meal. But I don't really see how to last long enough to fuck someone or get fucked by them. I would love to put my dick inside someone and, more than anything, I want a thick cock inside my arse. How do I have real sex, Genna? Tell me all the gritty details. You're my only hope. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Bent _

Placing a well-manicured finger to his lips, Draco let out a deep breath. Oh, Potter, he thought, what am I going to do with you? 

This was really all beginning to feel less like a game or a way for Potter to get his rocks off, and more like some kind of seduction. Perhaps Potter had a thing for Genna and was using this elaborate scheme to try to get in her pants. Potter had no way of knowing that Genna was really Draco, and he couldn't imagine that the Boy Who Lived would be terribly pleased to succeed in his seduction, only to end up with his former-school-nemesis-turned-drag-queen, instead of what he likely thought was some random sassy gay that he'd never met before. Or, perhaps more likely, Potter was a sodding idiot and had no idea what he was doing. The man was absolutely strong, both physically and magically, and he was incredibly fit, but he had never been much sharper than a gobstone. 

One thing had bothered Draco about this letter, though, and while he desperately wanted to ignore it, he simply couldn't. He was irrationally jealous of the imaginary muggle that Potter had written so fondly of. While he knew that he had no claim on Harry Potter of all people, he somehow felt that  **he** should be the pretty blond man getting his arse licked by the Chosen One, that  **he** should be the one in Potter's fantasies. In fact, he thought that maybe he'd sort of always felt that way, more or less, and it shed a whole new light on his borderline obsession with Potter back in their Hogwarts days. 

Draco knew that he should probably call it all off now before he got in too deep; the problem with that was that he was likely already too deep. He was desperately curious about what Potter was trying to accomplish with all of this and, while he knew that it could absolutely burn him in the long run, he had the wild idea that the knowledge would somehow be worth the risk. He still retained much of the power here. 

He had all of Potter's kinky letters and he had access to both a printing press and the full subscription list of the Daily Prophet. All that Potter really held were letters from a drag queen who, presumably, had no idea to whom she was writing. As long as he played his cards right, the fallout, if there was any, would hit Potter far harder than it would hit him. It had to be that way. Potter's reputation could take the hit, but Draco Malfoy's could not. 

Also, if he played his cards right, he might just get to be the man to open Potter's arse up wide, like he so obviously liked. He might get to be the one to play rough with the Boy Who Lived. He picked up his quill and began to write. 

_ Dear Bent, _

_ I have spectacular news for you, darling. You already know how to have real sex with a man! Only a hetero male thinks that sex is all about penetration, love, and I think you've proven that you are not one of those. If the things you do with someone are consensual and enjoyable and sexual, that's sex. Congratulations! You've graduated and are off to queer college.  _

_ However, if you want to fuck someone's arse with your prick, or to have your arse fucked, I do have some advise for you: Have less of a one track mind. Honey, I know how good it tastes and feels to stick your tongue in a hot tight hole, but if you want to do anything beyond that, you are going to have to move on from it at some point. Lick that sweet arse for a while, then start opening it up with your fingers, just like you do to yourself. Then when it's good and ready, you can slick it up with lube and slide your cock right inside. It's going to be so tight you can hardly stand it, even with all that fun preparation, but hold yourself back for as long as possible. While you're fucking, don't just hammer away. Go slow and see how he wants it. Try and find that perfect angle so you're rubbing his prostate with your cock. He'll thank you, I'm certain.  _

_ Reach around his hips, and take hold of his big, hard member and stroke it while you're fucking him, maybe play with his balls a little. If you can hold out until he comes, love, his sweet little pucker is going to clamp down on your cock so beautifully, it'll suck the come right out of you. Amazing! _

_ And Bent, if you still haven't gotten your fill of arse, you can see if he'd like you to eat him some more. Since we're talking about a pretty blond fantasy boy, he's a sure thing, but there are plenty of actual men who'd love that, too, honey. Imagine, the taste and feel of his fucked-open arsehole filled with your hot come. It's like an actual feast, darling! _

_ You're doing so well, love. I am so proud of how far you've come with your body and your fantasies. You are incredible! I love to hear that you've continued to explore your body and the wide array of wizarding sex toys available. Why, the thought of you stuffing four slick fingers or a big dildo up your greedy little hole positively makes my nipples hard.  _

_ As far as fisting goes, darling, I would wait. Too much too soon could cause some damage, and I hardly think you want to go to St Mungo's with your hand stuck up your arse. If you're really committed, though, there are toys that can help you with that; just ask at The Bitchy Warlock, they'll be happy to help, I'm sure. Your best bet may be to wait for a partner who wants to have a go with it, though. Imagine putting the work in with someone you care about and then, finally, clenching your hole around that gorgeous man's forearm, love. Now, doesn't that sound better than a cramped wrist and an uncomfortable healer's visit? _

_ Regardless of what you decide to do, I'm sure you'll have that tight hole pretty and gaping in no time.  _

_ Love and Light,  _

_ Genna _

Draco would have told anyone who asked that he had no shame left and no fucks to give. But writing that letter left his face feeling all too warm, even the tips of his pale ears were pink. 

With a deep sigh, he ran his fingers through his long hair and decided to work a bit late tonight. He couldn't run off and touch himself every time Potter wrote him a filthy letter, especially now, after having the realization that he would like to actually do filthy things with that messy-headed menace. 

There were letters – reasonable letters – that Genna needed to respond to for the Prophet. "You know, Draco," he thought, "your actual job." There were appearances that Genna needed to make in the coming weeks. She had a full social life and a not insignificant amount of popularity in the wizarding world. Draco could not allow Potter to distract him from the life that he, through Genna, had built for himself. 


	4. October 28, 2003

_ Dear Genna,  _

_ You are an absolute gem, you know. What am I saying, of course you know. It can't hurt to hear it repeated though. I can say that my fantasies are so incredibly thorough and satisfying now, and it's all thanks to you. I never thought I'd be satisfied at all, especially not with being alone, but here I am, happy and filled… I mean, fulfilled. Well, both really.  _

_ I decided to forgo fisting for now. You're right; I definitely would like to avoid that kind of visit to St. Mungo's. It may be worth considering with a partner in the future, though.  _

_ I have gotten a new dildo. It's thicker and longer and makes me feel so full. I've even been able to come from it without ever touching my cock, which has been a really incredible experience.  _

_ I start by sucking the dildo and imagining it's my blond fantasy man's cock. I've even learned how to charm it to hover so that I can suck it hands free! Just sucking it makes my cock hard, thinking about that pretty man fucking my throat or me teasing the head of his cock with my tongue.  _

_ Since my hands are free, I start playing with my nipples then. I really love that! They're very small and fairly flat against my chest normally, but with a little pinching and pulling, they start to stand up so I can really grab hold of them. I love to roll them between my fingers until they're all rosy and sensitive, then I put the clamps on them and my hands are free again. _

_ I lean back then and think about eating his arse while I start to finger mine open. I'm still using a mirror, Genna. I just really love seeing a hard cock and heavy balls and a tight arse, even if it is my own. Once my hole is slick and loose, I grab that dildo and start working it inside slowly. I never stretch myself quite enough for it because I love to feel the burn as it slides into me.  _

_ Slowly, I start fucking myself with that thick dildo, letting it open me up wide, letting it brush my prostate. I fondle my balls and the strip of skin just under them. I run my fingers over my stretched rim, feeling how tight it is around the toy. Often, my orgasm takes me by surprise. I'm spilling all over my belly before my poor cock has even been touched. I like it though. I like knowing that I could be getting fucked by someone and come from their cock alone. _

_ Then I pull the dildo out and set it aside for cleaning. Wouldn't want to neglect my favourite toys, of course. And I just look in the mirror for a bit. At my bright pink nipples, still all clamped up. At my loose hole, the rim a little puffy. I play with it sometimes, imagining what it would be like for someone to fuck me and then eat my arse. I would love that! _

_ I would like to know, Genna… how can I meet someone? I've played with my body so much, and I love it. It's so fulfilling. But I'd love it even more if I could find someone to share it with. Someone who would share all these filthy things with me and, maybe, share more, too. I loved being in a relationship with my girlfriend, Genna, and I miss it. I know that she's not the one for me because, well, she's a she. But I'd like to have someone to share life with. _

_ I don't mean to sound morose because I'm not. I'm very pleased with my life and my friends. But I hope for something more in the future. I don't even know any other wizards who like wizards. How can I go about meeting someone else like me? _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Bent _

Draco sighed. Not that he was complaining, but was it really necessary for Potter to relay every dirty thought in his head? His question was reasonable enough, though. "In fact," he thought, "with some heavy editing, this one could be one for the Prophet."

There were a lot of LGBT folk in their community, and it was likely that a lot of them had no idea how to go about meeting someone. The Bitchy Warlock was a great resource, but one was not likely to find their soul mate, or even someone to warm their bed for the night, in a sex shop on Knockturn Alley. Draco Malfoy, however, happened to know just the place...

The Prophet wasn't advertising it, but that didn't mean that he couldn't do so in his column. He sent Potter a short missive, telling him to keep up the good work with his sessions of self love and to check tomorrow's Prophet for his full answer. Then he set about editing Potter's letter, cutting most of it, for publishing before he began crafting his reply. 

_ Dear Bent, _

_ Thank you so much for your question. In the muggle world, there are plenty of gay bars, book stores, and coffee shops where people can meet and get to know others. It's been much more difficult here in the wizarding world for queer wixen to connect with one another.  _

_ It's my pleasure to announce to you that next Friday, November 7, a new place is opening at the end of Diagon Alley. The Wilde Pixie is a place for anyone and everyone to come together, day or night. A Cafe by day, they will be serving fabulous teas and coffees and a wide selection of foods made from fresh, wixen-grown ingredients. After 9pm each night, they will begin serving liquor and hosting live music. They plan to have twice-monthly poetry readings as well as a monthly drag show, hosted by yours truly.  _

_ As you can see, The Wilde Pixie is just the place you've been searching for! Feel free to stop by on opening night. I know that I'll be there!  _

_ One more thing, Bent – and all my beautiful queer readers – do pick up a copy of  _ _ Queerest Charms and Potions _ _ by Alvaro Thistlepitt. That will teach you everything you need to know for safe sex, as well as some healthy ways to keep things spicy in the bedroom. We all like to have fun, lovelies, but safety first!  _

_ Love and Light,  _

_ Genna _

Merlin, Draco thought. What am I going to do if Potter shows up at opening night? What if he wants to talk to me? What if he wants to do more? 

There really had been no way around it. He had promised the Greengrass sisters that he'd advertise for them if at all possible, since the Prophet had blocked their ads. And he had wanted to do it. Their business plan was a brilliant one and, what's more, it was a place that was sorely needed in the wizarding world. Advertising for them was no hassle at all.

The hassle was Potter. On the one hand, if Potter showed up there, whatever he was playing at was likely to be revealed and Draco would finally know what in Nimue's name was going on. That's all he had really wanted since the very beginning of this. On the other hand, things could go terribly wrong for Draco if it all came to a head.

Yes, he had known the risk all along. But that didn't mean he was really prepared for it. And he certainly didn't want to add scandal to the opening of The Wilde Pixie. He only hoped that Potter would have the sense to keep any drama out of the cafe. 

Idly, he touched his chest where long white scars were hidden under his clothes. He had been well acquainted with Potter's rage, once upon a time. He hoped that, if things did go terribly poorly, Potter would have the decency to actually kill him this time. 

Draco sighed. "Now I'm the one being morose," he muttered to himself. Expecting sense and decency from Potter where Draco was concerned was probably too much. Whatever was going to happen would happen, and he couldn't change any of it now. He had always been inclined to do crazy things whenever Potter was around. This was just one more item on a long list. He'd weathered the consequences of it before, and he was moderately certain that he could weather it now. Fingers crossed. 


	5. November 7, 2003

The afternoon of November 7 arrived far more quickly than Draco really wanted it to. He had been busy at work and he had heard nothing more from Potter, so the whole ordeal remained blissfully out of his mind all week. That's what he was telling himself anyway. He'd had to work hard at not stewing over it, but he had managed. 

Stepping out of the Daily Prophet offices, he Apparated home to his London flat. The Prophet happily made allowances for his schedule of public appearances; his public appearances made people buy more copies of the paper just because they were interested in Genna's column, so they had good reason to make allowances for him. This particular afternoon, he thought he'd have been happy to stay at work, but he'd promised both Astoria and all of his readers that he'd be there, so there was nothing to do for it. 

He knew that he was being silly, letting anxiety cloud his thoughts. But anxiety had never been a rational thing and he had always been an anxious person. Taking a deep breath, he began to get ready, to become Genna. Once he was Genna, it wouldn't matter. They were both sassy queens, to be sure, but Genna had a more cool kind of confidence. Genna wouldn't let a little thing like Harry Potter and the Kinky Gay Letters get her worked up.

As he showered and shaved, he slowly let himself fall into control, into character. Slipping on his specialty pants, charmed to completely hide his cock and balls from view, he smiled; he had seen what muggle queens had to do to hide their junk and he'd never been more grateful to be a wizard. 

After the pants came hip pads and corset and several pairs of tights; some things were just better done the muggle way. He put a heavy layer of concealer over the ugly tattoo on his arm, then cast a charm of his own design at it, ensuring that the makeup would stay put. He pinned his long hair back tightly and tucked it under his wig cap, then settled down at his vanity for the long, calming process of putting Genna's face on. 

Eyebrows were glued down, then concealer and foundation applied. His grey eyes sparkled as he surrounded them in heavy eyeliner with long sharp wings and drew in his brows, then painted his eyelids in colors to match his gown: plum, pink, and silver, on top of which long feathery eyelashes were glued. Lips full and shimmery pink, face perfectly contoured, and the hint of cleavage drawn in, he finally felt Genna truly emerging from within him.

She strapped on shiny silver sandals with 5 inch heels and laced them up her legs, then slipped into the dress she'd had made just for this occasion. It was form-fitting, but not tight, and had one shoulder strap; it was all shining, glittery fringe hanging asymmetrically to her upper thighs, silver at the top, then pink-gold, then plum. She put a soft pink wig on her head and pinned it down tightly, then styled it so the soft curls fell perfectly around her shoulders. 

With a wink, she blew a kiss to the mirror and sashayed to the door. She wrapped a white faux kneazle fur stole around her shoulders to protect against the chill November air and stepped out into the hallway. Pointed silver nails drummed lightly on the wall as she waited for the lift. 

The lift door opened with a ding, revealing a tired looking man with thinning brown hair and a worn leather jacket. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, his mouth open slightly as he took her in. She was well over 6 feet tall in her heels, not counting the hair.

Before he started to drool, Genna smirked at him. "Going down, honey?" she asked in a husky seductive tone. 

Snapping his mouth closed, he looked away awkwardly and hummed his agreement. She stood proudly smirking in the center of the tiny room as they went to the ground floor together, the man cowering in the corner, staring at the wall. Genna loved making the straights uncomfortable. Just one of the many perks of being me, she thought. 

The man rushed off as soon as the doors opened, doing his best to squeeze between the elderly couple waiting there. "Thanks for the ride, sweetie!" Genna called after him, giggling as he all but ran out the door of the building. She really hadn't even needed to come out this way. She just loved the neighbours' lovely reactions to her.

After ducking into an alley, she quickly Apparated, and arrived just outside The Wilde Pixie at precisely 8:45.

"You're late!" Daphne hissed at her as she stepped through the door. She was behind the bar looking annoyed while her servers rushed around doing Merlin-knows-what.

"Darling," Genna smiled, "you know it takes time to look this good. Besides, I'm right on time. I'm not here to be your little house elf for the night. I'm here for a party!"

"The party isn't going to happen if we aren't ready!" the blonde complained. "It's almost time to open the doors and we've still got…"

"Simmer down," Genna cut her off, stepping behind the bar and pouring two glasses of whiskey. Handing one to Daphne, she took a big drink of the other. "Where's Tori at anyway? Shouldn't she be helping with this little soiree?" She gestured flippantly.

Daphne sighed. "She's in the back with the entertainment. They're being difficult."

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't know anything about difficult entertainers. I think I'll just stay right here and wait for the party," Genna said, laughing. This night was going to be so much fun. She was not worried about the Greengrass girls, or the entertainment, or Harry bloody Potter. This was going to be a night to remember, and this place was going to be perfect for every queer wixen in their happy little community. She couldn't wait!

A few hours later, everything was going smoothly. The band had worked things out and Genna had introduced them with flair. A lot of people had shown up and were drinking, dancing, and mingling; some Genna knew from Hogwarts and others she'd never seen before in her life, but they were all beautiful and lovely and she made sure to tell them so. And if she had a few too many whiskeys, well, who was going to say anything? Genna Russ was the absolute life of the party, darling! 

Of course, that was when Harry Potter decided to show up. 

Genna noticed him as soon as he walked in, his hair looking all stupidly sexy, his eyes bright behind his dumb glasses. Genna idly wondered if his arse was sore from all the self-sodomizing he'd been doing. But Genna wasn't worried. She would never! She simply turned around to watch the band. If Potty wanted anything, he'd have to come to her.

Of course, he came to her.

"Hey, Draco," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

Raising her eyebrows, she sucked in a breath and looked down at him. He was looking fine as always, unfortunately. "Bent," she said back. Your move, Potter.

He only laughed, dimples flashing on his tanned cheeks. "How long have you known?" he asked. 

Draco felt Genna slip away like she'd never been there at all. "Since you sent your first letter, you git," Draco snapped. "Haven't you learned to disguise your handwriting? It's a third year charm!" He paused. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I opened the Prophet and saw the Pump Genna column with your pointy face pictured in the byline," he said cheekily. "It's quite good by the way. 'Asking for a friend?'" he quoted, "'Don't be shy! I'm Genna Russ with advice!' I love that."

"You recognized me in drag?" Draco was so hung up on the pointy face part that the compliment didn't even register. 

Waving his hand impatiently, Potter said, "Don't worry about it. I'm quite sure no one else recognized you. I'd know you anywhere though." He paused. "Just like you always know me."

Anxiety crept back into his mind and Draco huffed. "So how much of what you wrote me was true?" Had Potter just been pranking him this whole time? 

"Most of it," he admitted, running a hand through his wild hair. "I might have embellished a bit, but it was mostly true. I really was unhappy with Ginny and I didn't know why. I hadn't planned on saying anything to anyone, but after I saw your column, I couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering what you'd say.

What had Potter wanted him to say? What did he want him to say now? Draco simply stood in silence next to Potter, staring at the band that, honestly, was not terribly good. Where had Astoria even found them? 

His head itched and he could not scratch it. All in a day's work, darling, but Potter was standing next to him and he expected something and Draco didn't know how to bear it. He stood and did nothing, said nothing. 

"You really did help me, you know?" Potter stared at the band too. Draco could see him from the corner of his eye, through a haze of fluffy eyelashes. "I would have married her soon enough and I would never have known what was wrong with me. I'd have been okay but never truly happy." He laughed, a soft sound like wind blowing through ivy. "I never would have done a lot of things without you."

Turning to face him, Draco grinned wickedly. "So you really are into fisting, then?"

Harry spluttered and choked on his words, his face pink and flustered. "No, erm, I mean. I don't think so. I don't know! I was trying to get your attention, you prat."

"Pity," Draco looked down at his nails, silver and pointed, much like the rest of him. "I'd have liked to see how much of the dark mark I could cram up your Chosen arse."

Green eyes went wide and round as Draco gazed down at him through his lashes. "You still have it?" he murmured as Draco scoffed. Is that all Potter had gotten from his beautifully provocative statement? 

"Obviously," he said dryly. "It's faded, but still there. It'll always be there, Potter. It's a part of me." Then, after a beat, "Lucky for me, I know how to cover anything, anything at all."

Potter's eyes flickered downward. "Where's your cock?" he asked, sounding far more innocent than someone who'd been writing masturbation porn to a drag queen agony aunt for the past few weeks had any right to.

Draco laughed out loud then. He threw his head back and cackled, feeling the effects of the alcohol he'd drunk, feeling as wild as his dear Auntie Bella only less sadistic. "Charmed pants, Potter. My pants are charmed," he said loudly, then added in a conspiratorial tone, "You don't even want to know what muggle queens do."

"Well, I kind of do now," Potter muttered. "Why do you do this, Draco? Why do you hide?

His laughter became brittle then. "I'm not hiding, Potter. Not really. Genna is me, I'm Genna."

The thing was, though… the thing was, Draco was beginning to suspect that wasn't entirely true. And going by the look on Potter's face, it seemed that he knew it too. Leave it to Potter to barge in and blow holes in Draco's carefully constructed life. Genna was in him, a part of him, but she wasn't all of him. In most ways, Draco thought she was better than he could ever be, and he knew the wizarding world felt the same way. How could they not? 

"Can I smoke in here?" Potter's voice cut through his thoughts. 

"The Chosen One can do any bloody thing he wants, I'm sure," Draco slurred. Merlin, he was definitely feeling the alcohol now. He watched as Potter lit a cigarette, as the smoke from his lips drifted into the air. He raised his glass in a mock salute, then drained the rest of his whiskey, hoping that Daphne would come by soon to bring him another. 

"You're the blond man," Potter said softly, taking another drag on his cigarette. 

Laughing loudly, Draco said "Wow, Potter! Amazing observational skills! How did the Boy Who Lived to be a poof ever come to such an astounding conclusion? I, Draco Malfoy, am a blond man. You got me there!"

Green eyes rolled, dimples flashed. "Not _a_ blond man, you ponce! _The_ blond man." He lowered his voice. "The one I've been thinking about. The only one I've ever been thinking about." He looked up at Draco scrutinisingly and added sarcastically, "For some reason."

Even in his drunken haze, Draco heard him that time. Or he thought he had. Had he heard right? Had Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, honestly just told him that he, Draco Malfoy, was the man of his fantasies? He pursed his lips thoughtfully and put his empty glass down on a nearby table, the ice rattling softly.

Turning back to Potter, he eyed the man, really taking a good look. His hair was as wild as ever, his eyes were bright. His muggle jeans fit him _quite_ nicely and he wore a worn leather jacket that looked absolutely nothing like the elevator man's. Or maybe it looked just like it and Potter only wore it much better. He didn't know. He only knew that Potter was standing there looking back at him, pale cigarette smoke curling around his head, and he looked so fucking hot. They'd look good together, him and Potter. All darkness and light contrasting in a number of conflicting ways, but coming together like nature, like the stars in the night sky. Who was the stars and who was the inky sky was dependent on one's perspective.

"I'm ready to go," Draco finally said. "My head itches and I can't think here. Come to my flat with me?" He held out one finely manicured hand, hoping Potter would take it, hoping he wouldn't be left in the limbo of wondering what Potter was up to again. He recalled, briefly, holding his hand out to Potter and being refused; it was another time, another life.

This time, Potter took his hand. He grinned cheekily up at Draco and said, "Let's go!"


	6. November 8, 2003

Side-along apparating while drunk had not been Draco's most brilliant idea ever, but Potter hadn't complained and neither of them were splinched, so he supposed it didn't really matter. Yes, they had landed in the middle of the coffee table. And yes, Draco had fallen right into Potter immediately after landing because, apparently, 5 inch stilettos are not meant to support the weight of a 6 foot tall drag queen crashing through a coffee table. But on the plus side, Potter had caught him and, Merlin, his arms were strong. 

After stepping away from the Chosen One and extracting himself from the remnants of his table, Draco needed to get comfortable. "You can come with me, darling, or wait here, but I am going to change," he said.

Potter, of course, chose to follow him, which is how he ended up perched on the edge of Draco’s bed fidgeting and watching as he carefully unpinned his wig. 

"Here," Draco said, conjuring an ashtray shaped like a pink lion and floating it onto the bed next to Potter. "You may as well smoke. I'll be a bit."

"Wow," Potter said dryly. "Isn't a pink lion a little on the nose, even for the mastermind behind the Potter Stinks badges?" He lit a cigarette anyway, though, as Draco laughed. 

"I had nearly forgotten about those, but they were rather genius, weren't they?" he mused, pulling the wig cap free and shaking his head. He moaned then as he finally dug those pointed nails into his scalp and scratched. Then he noticed Potter staring at him, frozen, the cigarette between his fingers held in midair. "What?" he snapped.

Potter shook his head and cleared his throat. "Your hair is long," he said dumbly.

"Salazar, Potter, you're really on top of it tonight, aren't you? Yes, love, my hair is both blond and long. Ta everso for noticing!" Draco replied as he shimmied out of his sparkly dress and hung it back in the closet. He could smell the smoke in the room, but he wasn't bothered because he could feel Potter's eyes on his back while he removed layer upon layer of undergarments. 

When he finally got down to his charmed pants, he stripped them off and spun around quickly. "See, my cock is right where it belongs, darling!" Then, stepping into a pair of joggers and a soft old t-shirt, he flopped back into the bed, his pale hair fanned out around his face. The fluffy eyelashes had gone with the wig, but the rest of Genna's makeup still covered his face. He knew he'd regret that in the morning but, for now, he couldn't be bothered.

"So where _do_ muggle queens put it, then?" Potter asked tentatively. 

Giggling wildly, Draco said, "They tuck it all in," he spread his legs and ran a finger up the space behind his balls, "then they tape it in place."

The look on Potter's face was absolutely priceless, which set Draco off even more. He laughed loudly and uncontrollably until Potter said softly, "Do you have any sober up potions?"

Waving his hand idly, Draco scoffed. "Of course I have, but if I take one I'll fall asleep for hours. I think I'd rather not." He was being petulant and he knew it, but when else was he going to have the Chosen One in his bedroom, even if he was just sitting there fully clothed and smoking. 

Wandlessly, Potter summoned the potion. The show-off. "Please take it, Draco," he implored. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Then we can talk," he tapped Draco's nose with a tan, calloused finger, "or something."

Draco smirked, then huffed, but, finally, he agreed. Downing the potion in one gulp, he lay back again and slowly closed his eyes. "Don't molest me in my sleep, Potter," he slurred, falling asleep to the sight of Harry Potter watching him, a halo of smoke around his curly head.

Faintly, he heard Potter chuckle and reply, "Never… I want you to be present if that's what we're doing."

  
  


When he woke up, the sky was still dark, so he knew it hadn't been more than a few hours. His face felt fresher than he would have expected and he could feel a cool cloth gently rubbing his arm. He looked down and found Potter shifting guiltily, a white flannel in his hand.

"I cleaned your face," he said, holding up a bottle of micellar water. "I think this is what you use for that? I hope so anyway. I just wanted to see you. It worked, so…" he babbled.

Draco cut him off. "Thanks, Potter," he said gently. "What are you doing now, though?" A ripple of anxiety ran through him. Why would Harry bloody Potter, of all people, want to see what he had covered on his arm?

Green eyes met grey, looking surprisingly earnest. "I wanted to see all of you. It's part of you and I want to see it. I saw your scars," he said, slowly lifting a hand to touch Draco's chest. "I did that. Nothing else could be as bad as what I did," he trailed off. 

"Plus," he said, the sparkle returning to his green eyes, "if it's going up my arse later, I thought I should see just what I'm dealing with." 

Laughing, Draco said, "Prat. It's charmed so the makeup won't wear off." He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and undid the charm, then held his arm out to Harry. He found himself feeling oddly trusting. He didn't expect the man to run. He already knew everything that Draco had ever done wrong. 

Without breaking eye contact, Harry softly wiped the cloth over Draco's arm, revealing the skull and snake hidden there, faded, but still very much present. He bent then, and kissed Draco's arm, his lips soft against the hideous tattoo. "I'm so glad you survived," he murmured against Draco's skin.

Draco looked at him questioningly as he sat up again, his hips right beside Draco's. 

"You fascinate me, Draco. You've always fascinated me." He laughed. "You've always infuriated me, too, but… I've never been able to keep my eyes off you. I never really understood why until you replied to my first letter. 

Biting his lip, Draco gazed back at Harry. "I've never been able to look away from you, either, you know. Half the things I did at Hogwarts were to get your attention." He paused. "But I've always known why. Even when I hated myself for it, I knew."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad one of us did." He ran a hand through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd really like to kiss you," he said.

Smirking, Draco said, "Kiss my arse, Potter."

Leaning down slowly, as if afraid that he'd be pushed away, Harry said, "Oh, I want that too. A lot of it. But I thought I'd start with your mouth." Finally he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Draco’s. Certain that he'd never been kissed with such warmth and passion and tenderness, Draco gasped softly and buried his hands in those wild, dark curls.

Taking advantage of Draco’s open mouth, Harry deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth and trailing a hand down his side. They both moaned, kissing one another fiercely for a few long moments. Harry moved so that he was straddling Draco, their chests, their hardening cocks pressed together through their clothes.

Rolling them over so that he was on top, Draco pulled his shirt off, then Harry's jumper. He sat still for a moment, eyeing Harry's broad chest hungrily, taking in the light coating of dark chest hair and the little nipples that he'd spent so much time thinking about lately. Then he leaned back down to kiss Harry again, one hand on the pillow behind him, and the other lightly rubbing Harry's left nipple, loving the sounds Harry was making. 

A moment later, he found himself beyond frustrated with his nails, so he grabbed his wand and quickly vanished them, leaving only his short natural nails behind, before returning to Harry's mouth. He had much more leverage now to work that pretty nipple, pinching and pulling, rolling it between his fingers, just as Harry had described in his letters. And when he looked down at it, it looked exactly as he'd imagined. It was a lovely pink colour, slightly puffy, and standing up proudly, begging to be licked.

Who was he to deny it? He slid down Harry's body and put his lips around it, sucking and licking it, teasing it lightly with his teeth, while he gave the right nipple the same kind of attention that the left had just had. He alternated back and forth, sucking one while pinching the other, all the while being treated to the music of Harry's moaning. "What do you want, Harry?" he breathed.

"Everything," Harry groaned. "Everything we wrote about. I just want you, Draco."

Slowly, Draco pulled back, sliding off of Harry's body. He smirked. "You have me, Harry." He stood and pushed his joggers low on his hips, letting them slip to the floor. He looked down at the other man as if to say "Your turn," then crawled back into the bed and lay back on the pillow, spreading his legs wide, showing off his lean pale body, his hard cock jutting up from his groin.

Harry sucked in a breath and then scrambled up, jerking his jeans down quickly, though not so fast that Draco didn’t notice that he hadn't been wearing pants. "Naughty, Potter," he smirked as he gazed up at the other man. His lips were red from snogging and his nipples stood up from his chest. His cock was a thing of beauty, thick and dark, standing up from a patch of neatly trimmed black curls. His green eyes were locked on Draco, but he looked awkward, almost ready to bolt, as if he was unsure what to do with it now that he had what he wanted.

"Come here, love," Draco beckoned. Slowly, he crawled toward him until Draco reached out and pulled him down, maneuvering him so that his curly head rested on Draco’s pale shoulder. Rolling slightly so that his cock was pressed against Harry's hip, he slid his hand across the man's tan thigh and cupped his balls, rubbing them gently with his palm.

"It's just," Harry began, "I've thought about it so much. I've done so many things in my mind. But I don't even know what to do or where to start." He shivered as Draco squeezed his balls softly. 

"Harry," Draco whispered, drawing his name out. "This doesn't have to be it, you know. We can keep doing this past tonight, for as long as we like. I've been obsessed with you for ages, just ask any Slytherin. I can't even tell you how many times I wanked to your letters, but even more than that, I like _you_ , Harry. And if I'm hearing you right, you maybe feel the same, even if just a bit. It's your first time, love, so let me take care of you." He walked his fingers lightly up Harry's cock then rubbed his thumb over the head.

The look in those green eyes was indecipherable, but the heat of the kiss he gave to Draco said it all. He lost himself in Harry’s kiss. Harry tasted of cloves and cigarette smoke and Draco knew that he would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life tasting him, just like this. It was too soon to fall, but it had been a lifetime in the making, and it all felt so right. 

After reading Harry's letters, many times over if he was being honest, these past few weeks, he thought he could reasonably decipher what Harry wanted right now. He grabbed his wand and cast quick cleaning and protection charms over both of them, then summoned a vial of Omega's Slick from his drawer. He decided then to just go for it; Harry had given him permission to take care of him, he knew what kinds of things Harry liked, and he didn't want uncertainty to flavour their first time together. 

Swinging one leg over Harry's body, he slid up so that he was straddling his broad chest. He leaned forward and held his cock to Harry's lips, saying "Open up, love," gently pressing forward when Harry did. 

Both men moaned as Draco's cock slid slowly into the wet heat of Harry's mouth. His full lips closed around Draco as he swirled his tongue around. Draco thrust in a few times before pulling away and, giving a little tweak to Harry's nipples, said cheekily, "Just wanted to give you a taste."

Sliding down Harry's body, he licked and sucked and kissed every spot he could reach. Long corn-silk hair caressed Harry's body as he went; Draco knew that it probably tickled, but he didn't care. Harry was in no position to complain, moaning and clutching the sheets as he was. Draco dipped his tongue in Harry's navel and ran his fingers, feather light, down Harry's ribs.

Ghosting his breath over Harry's cock, he moved down further, propping a pillow under the man's hips and raising his legs for better access. He took a good look at Harry's most private of places and thought he had done well to tell Harry to use a mirror. "Merlin, you're gorgeous, Potter," he said, glancing up at the man's flushed face.

He heard Harry say that he was too, but he knew that already and waved him off. He was too busy caressing those tan arse cheeks, the same dark shade as the rest of his skin, pulling them gently apart to open his pretty puckered hole up just a bit. His cock lay dark and heavy against his belly, curving ever so slightly to the right. Even his balls were sexy as hell; Draco wanted to lick them. 

So he did. He lapped at them, taking first one then the other into his mouth and sucking it gently, all the while admiring the way Harry's cock twitched as he did so. He ran a finger up Harry's arse crack, settling on the rim of his opening; he ran his finger lightly over the puckered flesh there, occasionally putting light pressure on the hole and letting the very tip of his finger slide inside before pulling away and teasing it some more. 

Panting and practically begging, Harry squirmed so beautifully. His balls were heavy and wet with Draco's saliva, his cock twitching and leaking on his belly, when Draco finally moved down further. He slid his tongue then the tip of his nose down the little strip of skin behind Harry's balls, then spread his cheeks open again and pressed a sweet, filthy kiss to his arsehole, just like Harry had once written. 

The kiss quickly grew deeper as Draco sucked and licked Harry's hole, moaning at the taste and the feel of him, at how open and receptive he was to Draco’s ministrations. He poked his tongue inside as much as possible, then slowly slid a finger in beside his tongue, living for the heat of Harry's arse wrapped tightly around him. 

Gently, he slid a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them open so he could poke his tongue in between them. Harry buried his hands in his hair, tangling long blond strands between his strong fingers, but Draco didn't dare complain. These acts weren't new to him, but he didn't think it had ever been hotter than it was with Harry. He crooked his fingers and, easily finding what he'd been looking for, began rubbing Harry's prostate while kissing and licking his lightly stretched rim. He really must have been playing as much as he'd told Draco, because he opened up like a dream. 

And then dark hands were tightening in Draco's hair, a choked kind of noise came from Harry's throat, and he began spilling creamy fluid over his belly. "Mmm," Draco moaned, raising up to lick the come off Harry's body, his fingers still deep inside that hot arse. "Kiss me, Harry."

In a daze, Harry sat up and kissed him, happily sucking his own come off Draco's tongue while Draco continued to finger fuck him. "Please fuck me, Draco," he breathed, flopping back against the pillow. "Want to feel you come inside me."

Only too happy to oblige, Draco carefully extracted his fingers from Harry's hole and coated them, plus a third, in Omega's Slick. He slid all three in easily, meeting little resistance. "You really do like filling this little hole up, don't you, love?" he said, kissing Harry's inner thigh and watching how hungrily his arse sucked three fingers in.

"I told you that," Harry said, clearly blissed out. 

Chuckling, Draco muttered, "Size queen," as he experimentally tried to slide a fourth finger in, pleased when it easily went. "I think I really could stick my fist in your hungry hole, Potter. Would you like that sometime, darling?"

Hooded green eyes gazed back at him as Harry hissed, "Yesss." Draco was reminded of the fact that Potter spoke Parseltongue then and, while it had been the farthest thing from sexy when the Dark Lord had done it, Draco found his cock throbbing at the thought of Harry hissing like that. 

Pulling his fingers out, he quickly slicked his cock up, and leaned down over Harry, pressing the head to his lovely loosened entrance. Ever so slowly, he pressed inside Harry, kissing him sloppily as they both moaned.

When he was fully seated, his balls against Harry's body, the messy-haired man hissed again. "Yes! Go hard, Draco."

Happy to comply, Draco began thrusting deeply, angling to brush Harry's prostate again. He could feel Harry's stiffening cock against his body, so he reached between them and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm going to come inside you, darling. Any minute now. And then I'm going to go back down and eat that sloppy hole of yours until you come again. Just like you wanted, right, love?" Dirty talk had never been something he'd done much of before, but he couldn't seem to stop himself with Harry. Harry's letters had opened up something filthy inside his brain and he didn't mind it at all. 

A few more thrusts had him coating Harry's insides with hot sticky fluid. Harry was babbling away, begging for release, begging for Draco. One more fierce kiss and Draco slid down Harry's body again, draped tan legs over his pale shoulders, and pressed his mouth against Harry's hole. 

It was loose and wet and Draco couldn't get enough. Tasting himself on Harry, in Harry, had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever done in his life. He sucked and lapped at that pretty hole, wrapping an arm around Harry's thigh so that he could stroke his hard cock while he ate his arse. He had no idea how much time had passed – it could have been minutes or hours – and he really didn't care because he was right where he wanted to be. 

When Harry cried out, when his hole clamped down on Draco’s tongue, when he spilled all over himself and Draco's hand, Draco finally, somewhat reluctantly, pulled away. He gently lowered Harry's legs, sucked the come off his fingers, and moved back up to lay beside Harry. 

Running his hands through Harry’s wild hair, he kissed the man softly. Their lips gently brushing together, tongues softly entwined. It was nothing like the filth they'd been engaged in moments ago, but it still felt so right. Everything about being with Harry felt right. 

"We're all sticky," Harry mumbled. 

Pressing a finger to Harry's lips, Draco murmured sleepily, "Don't worry about it. We'll have more fun later or we'll have a shower. For now, just sleep."

"Both sounds good," Harry answered. Then both men drifted to sleep, happily tangled together.


	7. March 4, 2004: Epilogue

_Dear Genna,_

_I am writing to you to let you know that I have no problem in the bedroom anymore. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. We are so happy together and we have so much filthy sex and I really have you to thank for it all. I would never have gotten here without you and I just can't thank you enough!_

_He's really knowledgeable about sex, Genna, so I'm not sure that I'll need to write to you about that again. But I wanted to give you a good update on my life, anyway, since you've had such a big hand in it._

_I love eating arse! At least, I love eating his. It's so beautiful, all pink and puckered. Driving my tongue and fingers inside him is so hot. I love watching his hole open up for me as he relaxes at my touch. I love the way his rim clings to my fingers or my cock. His arse is just as hungry as mine, Genna. We're such a good match._

_One night, he had me lay on the bed and he straddled my face. That little opening was just above my mouth, in perfect licking range, and his balls were resting on my chin. He just let me eat his hole until he came, then lay down so I could fuck him. His cock got hard again while I was in his arse and I watched it bob against his belly while I thrust into him. Then I grabbed it and stroked it – I love the feeling of him in my hand. Or in my mouth. We came at almost the exact same time and it was so glorious!_

_He loves eating arse, too, and he loves stretching me open so wide. I think he likes when my arse is so loose that he can just slide his dick in with no resistance. He hasn't put his fist in me yet, but it's something we've talked about and I'm looking forward to trying it. He's so gentle when he stretches me, so I know I can trust him with that. I'd trust him with anything. I'll be sure to have a mirror ready when we do get there, because I don't want to miss a second of his hand inside me, of me trying in vain to clamp down on his wrist, of my hole gaping wide when he pulls out of me. He calls me a size queen and he really isn't wrong. I think he likes it though._

_You were right about toys too! They are just as much fun, if not more, with a partner. I went to The Bitchy Warlock the other day and picked up a nice string of anal beads. The largest one is a little thicker than my cock! My pretty blond boyfriend got on all fours for those. I lubed him up really well and then slowly slid them in him, one at a time, playing with his balls and his nipples and his big hard cock in between. By the time he was ready for the last one, we were both panting and aching, and when his hole opened up wide and took that last bead, I came in my pants. He was a little annoyed, so he wanked himself off on my face, but I like that so it really wasn't a bad outcome. Plus, slowly taking them out of him was just as sexy, and we ended up going for round two pretty quickly._

_Sometimes, late at night, he'll reach around me and stick his finger up my arse and just gently play with my hole while we fall asleep. And sometimes, I'll be the big spoon, and I get to wrap my arms around him and rub his nipples and cup his soft balls as we drift off. I just love that. It means so much to me that we're so close and comfortable with each other. No one ever has really touched me much before, even in innocent ways, and I love the way he does._

_It's really not just sex, Genna. We get along so perfectly in every way. He's incredibly sassy and we have this lovely banter. He's so smart and he can talk circles around me, but he respects me and genuinely seems to enjoy and appreciate me for who I am. I never imagined that anyone could be so perfect for me in every way._

_The real reason I'm writing, though, is because I have a question for you. My boyfriend is a performer and, generally when we go out together, he's in character. He's so gorgeous and I just love the character he plays, but I feel like we're hiding from the world a bit, and I don't want to hide. Not from everyone, at least._

_I don't expect him to go out in the wizarding world, because that would be a lot for him. But I'd really love to be able to introduce him to my friends and family, not as his character, but as him. He's so warm and funny and loving; I know they'd love him as much as I do. Well… hopefully not quite as much, because that would be awkward, but I know they'll love him, anyway._

_How can I convince my boyfriend to meet my friends and family? They're very important to me, and I don't want to hide my happiness from them._

_Sincerely,_

_Bent_

Draco laughed aloud. Leave it to Harry to bring it up like this instead of having a real conversation. 

It was alright, though. He knew that Harry had anxiety issues and he could completely relate. He kind of loved that they had this special way of communicating with each other. He was glad to be trusted enough that Harry had come to him with his problem instead of stewing over it, even if he had come to him in a rather roundabout manner. 

He also had a bit of trouble containing himself after reading Harry's thoughts on their sex life. He had never been so horny for anyone as he was for Harry. He had never experimented with sex with anyone the way he did with Harry. And it was so gratifying to hear, for certain, that Harry loved it just as much as he did. It was as if they'd been made just for each other, perfect in every way, indeed. 

They had a perfect life, full of laughter and kink and so much love. He would never have thought it possible either. He was strongly considering asking Harry to move in with him officially. They hadn't spent a night apart since they'd gotten together anyway, but it would still be a big step. Perhaps after passing this friends and family hurdle, that would be the perfect step to take though. 

  
  


_Dear Bent,_

_It is so good to hear from you, darling. I'm so glad to hear that you've found someone just as kinky as you to share your life with. I can even relate, because I'm in a relationship now, too. There's just nothing like it, is there, Bent? Being perfectly matched and completely in love with someone. It's the best feeling in the world!_

_As far as meeting your friends and family goes, love, I'd suggest just asking him. He probably isn't as against the idea as you might think. From what you've said, I think he cares about you just as much as you do about him, and I think he'd do anything in the world to make you happy, darling._

_Maybe set up a dinner with the people you'd like him to meet, and then ask if he'd attend with you. Just something simple, so that everyone feels comfortable and at ease. That way he can get to know everyone, and they can get to know him, without too much pressure._

_Good luck, Bent! I'm sure it will be delightful!_

_Love and Light,_

_Genna_

_P.S. Potter, you had better prepare the Weasleys well before you take me to their house! I know what colour Ronald turns when he's angry, and a whole roomful of that would be awful for my complexion._

_P.P.S. I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
